OS : Connor
by allylicity
Summary: AU Post saison 6 (sans Oliver en prison) : Oliver et Felicity tombent sur le sosie craché de Tommy Merlyn à l'hôpital quand Felicity est prise de contractions à Chicago (Dr Connor Rhodes, et personnages de la série Chicago Med). (Olicity)


**OS : Connor**

 **AU Post saison 6 (sans Oliver en prison) : Oliver et Felicity tombent sur le sosie craché de Tommy Merlyn à l'hôpital quand Felicity est prise de contractions à Chicago (Dr Connor Rhodes, et personnages de la série Chicago Med).**

 **Chers lecteurs un OS qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment vu que je suis en même temps la série Chicago Med, où Colin Donnell aka Tommy Merlyn dans Arrow est le Dr Connor Rhodes (chirurgien cardio-thoracique) dans la série médicale. (acteur que j'adore !)**

 **J'espère que cet OS va vous plaire. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. :D**

 **Bonne après-midi et bon weekend.**

* * *

 _« Oliver je t'assure que ça n'est rien ! On n'a pas besoin de venir ici…_

L'archer ne voulut rien savoir et s'adressa à l'infirmière des urgences du Chicago Med.

 _\- Ma femme a des contractions depuis le début de l'après-midi et elle n'est qu'à huit mois de grossesse. Nous ne sommes pas d'ici…_

 _\- Ok_ , répondit l'infirmière, _je vais vous adresser à ma collègue et nous allons vous examiner dès que possible._

 _\- Ce n'est rien vraiment,_ dit Felicity agacé par l'archer _, mon mari est… aie !_

L'infirmière et Oliver froncèrent les sourcils tout en continuant d'avancer vers le bureau des infirmières.

 _\- Votre mari a eu raison de vous emmener, il ne faut rien négliger,_ répondit l'infirmière avant de s'adresser à sa collègue Maggie. _Femme de 27 ans, dans son huitième mois de grossesse avec un début de contraction depuis cette après-midi._

 _\- Comment vous appelez vous ?_

 _\- Felicity Queen,_ répondit vite Oliver qui était en panique totale.

Maggie interpella le Dr Manning et les fit installer dans le box numéro 3.

Au moment où Felicity enfilait sa blouse avec l'aide d'une infirmière, Oliver attendait dehors, regardant le défilé incessant des gens et des brancards lorsqu'il vit passer en vitesse un médecin en train d'effectuer un massage cardiaque sur un brancard.

Cet instant passa si vite qu'il crut halluciné, puis l'infirmière l'autorisa à revenir auprès de Felicity, ce qui éclipsa totalement ce qu'il venait de voir.

Le Dr Manning effectua un examen rapide et minutieux avant de dire aux futurs parents :

 _\- Je vais vous donner un médicament pour stopper les contractions et nous verrons à partir de là, pour l'instant, reposez-vous, cela arrive il ne faut pas s'alarmer encore. Je repasse vous voir dans une vingtaine de minutes._

 _\- Merci Dr_ , répondit le couple à l'unisson.

Felicity essayait de se détendre du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais quelque chose chez son mari la perturbait :

 _\- Oliver, est-ce que tout va bien ?_

L'archer prit immédiatement la main de la jeune femme et lui sourit :

 _\- Ça va, c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. J'ai cru apercevoir quelqu'un en attendant qu'on t'insta…_

 _\- Bonjour, je suis le Dr Rhodes, ma collègue, le Dr Manning, m'a demandé d'effectuer un ECG de contrôle dans votre situation. Rien d'embêtant rassurez-vous,_ continua à dire Connor tout en regardant les moniteurs déjà en place, surveillant les paramètres vitaux de Felicity et du bébé. _Comment vous sentez vous Felicity ?_

Le Dr Rhodes se tourna vers sa patiente et le mari… qui étaient bouche bée et le défiguraient.

 _\- Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?_

 _\- Excusez-nous Dr,_ se mit enfin à articuler Felicity qui sentait la main d'Oliver lui broyer la sienne. _Ça va, c'est juste que vous êtes le sosie, trait pour trait, du meilleur ami d'Oliver._

Connor se tourna vers un Oliver très affecté et souriait :

 _\- Très belle coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? A moins que votre meilleur ami soit quelqu'un de mauvais…_

 _\- Non, Tommy était tout le contraire,_ répondit l'archer en continuant de fixer le médecin _._

Connor fit sortir Oliver de la pièce pendant l'ECG.

 _\- Je suis désolée de l'attitude de mon mari mais moi aussi quand je vous ai vu arriver, ça a été un choc._

 _\- Comme quoi, on a tous un double dans notre vie !_

 _\- Tommy est décédé il y a quelques années en tentant de sauver sa fiancée des décombres du tremblement de terre. Oliver est arriver trop tard et malheureusement Tommy est mort dans ses bras._

 _\- Oh,_ répond Connor qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse _. Je suis désolé de raviver de telles blessures._

Connor fit revenir Oliver dans la chambre. Le Dr Manning revint faire un point sur la situation et le Dr Rhodes dit avec un léger sourire :

 _\- Tout est en ordre au niveau cardio. Bipes moi pour un quelconque changement._

Oliver voulait dire quelque chose à cet homme mais le Dr fut appelé par Maggie pour une urgence sévère. Le Dr Manning refit un examen clinique.

 _\- Les contractions ont l'air de s'estomper, nous allons poursuivre les médicaments pendant quelques heures. J'aimerais vous garder pour la nuit Mme Queen pour plus de sécurité. Nous allons vous monter en soins intensifs en service de pédiatrie/obstétrique dans quelques minutes. Je viendrais vous voir dans une heure mais n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur la sonnette quel que soit la préoccupation._

 _\- Merci Dr »,_ répondit Oliver avec un grand soulagement.

* * *

Pendant que Felicity était installée en chambre en soins intensifs, Oliver parcouru internet à la recherche d'informations sur le Dr Rhodes.

Et il faut dire qu'il fut étonnamment surpris de ce qu'il dénicha. Le Dr Connor Rhodes avait à un an près le même âge que l'archer et surtout un nom de famille imposant… tout comme lui.

Le jeune homme revint auprès de sa femme qui semblait épuisée. Il s'assit vers elle et lui prit la main.

 _« Tu penses que notre bébé va déjà naitre ?! C'est trop tôt !_ commençait à dire une Felicity qui paniquait complet.

 _\- Notre petit garçon va rester au chaud encore un bon mois, ok_? répondit Oliver avec douceur. _Tu as vu ce que le docteur t'as dit ? Les contractions s'estompent mais par pitié, dès qu'on peut revenir à la maison, tu te reposes intégralement !_

Felicity caressa la joue de son mari et posa sa main sur son ventre.

 _\- C'est noté !_

Pendant quelques minutes le silence se fit, puis Felicity parla du Dr Rhodes à son mari.

 _\- C'est quand même fou non ?! ça n'a pas l'air d'être un Tommy alternatif. C'est vraiment bizarre !_

 _\- Je suis d'accord. Mais pourtant, le Dr Connor Rhodes est bien le sosie de Tommy dans ce monde._

 _\- T'as vérifié je parie ?_ demanda une Felicity qui souriait.

 _\- Tu me connais, je fais mes devoirs »,_ répliqua l'archer avec le sourire.

Le couple continua de discuter du Dr quelques minutes et Oliver commençait à se rendre compte que Felicity était blanche, et surtout, était un peu essoufflée. Il sonna et après l'intervention d'une infirmière, le Dr Manning revint avec Connor, tous les deux tendus.

Le Dr Rhodes ausculta la jeune femme.

 _« Ok, Felicity et Oliver, le bébé a commencé à vouloir sortir mais on a stoppé ça avec des médicaments,_ commença le Dr Manning.

 _\- Mais cela a fatigué votre cœur Felicity et je viens de voir qu'une de vos artères a dû mal à faire le job et de faire circuler le sang. Il y a un caillot qui s'est formé, je vais devoir le retirer tout de suite_.

 _\- On va devoir faire sortir le bébé aujourd'hui pour éviter toute complication éventuelle_ …

 _\- Ma femme n'en est qu'à huit mois !_ dit un Oliver complétement paniqué, tenant la main tremblante de sa femme.

 _\- A huit mois, votre garçon a toute ses chances mais si l'on ne fait rien dans les prochaines heures, cela pourrait couter la vie à votre enfant et à Felicity_ , répondit avec gravité Connor _._

 _\- Je prendrais soin du bébé,_ ajouta le Dr Manning.

Felicity serra mollement la main de son mari et lui dit :

 _\- Quoi qu'il arrive, prend soin de lui._

Oliver caressa la joue de sa femme et l'embrassa sur le front en se retenant de craquer.

 _\- Je le ferais mais tu vas te battre chérie ! On se revois tout à l'heure._

Le personnel soignant amena Felicity pour être préparer pour le bloc. Connor posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Oliver pour essayer d'apaiser sa détresse. Ce geste sembla tellement familier à l'archer, comme si Tommy était vraiment là.

 _\- Le Dr Manning et moi allons faire tout ce qui est possible pour votre femme et votre petit garçon. »_

* * *

Les médecins partirent dans la foulée et Oliver fut accompagner dans une salle d'attente par une infirmière bienveillante.

Le jeune homme avait appelé chez lui pour avertir William, John, Théa et Raïssa. Donna arriva dans la demi-heure.

Oliver et Felicity s'étaient déplacé à Chicago car le père de l'informaticienne avait fait un infarctus mais se remettait bien désormais. Bien sûr, Donna, qui était auprès de Noah s'est gardé de dire ce qu'il se passait pour le bien de son ex-mari. Mais l'angoisse était là.

Elle se précipita dans les bras de l'archer.

 _« Mon dieu ! Comment va mon bébé ?!_

 _\- Ils sont en train de l'opérer du cœur et ils font faire naitre notre fils aujourd'hui pour éviter tout risque pour tous les deux._

Les minutes défilaient et Oliver sentait sa poitrine se serrer au fur et à mesure que les nouvelles tardaient à arriver. Au bout d'une heure, le Dr Manning arriva vers eux.

 _\- Vous voulez venir rencontrer votre fils Mr Queen ?_ demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.

 _\- Il va bien ?_! _Et ma femme ?_

 _\- Votre fils est en pleine forme. Bien sûr nous e gardons en couveuse et il restera à l'hôpital quelques semaines pour qu'on s'assure de son bon développement mais il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir. Le Dr Rhodes a commencé l'opération cardiaque de votre femme. Je peux vous renseigner au fur et à mesure si vous le souhaiter, il y a en a pour au moins quatre heures._

 _\- Je veux bien merci beaucoup_ , répondit Oliver avec reconnaissance avant de se tourner vers Donna _. Voici la mère de ma femme. Peut-on aller voir le bébé ensemble ?_

 _\- Evidemment,_ répondit le Dr Manning avec un grand sourire.

Tous les trois suivirent un dédale de couloir menant à l'unité néonatale. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où quatre couveuses étaient occupées par des bout de chou. Le Dr les emmena vers celle la plus au fond et le cœur d'Oliver fit un raté : son fils gigotait, les yeux grands ouverts.

 _\- Votre fils pèse 2kg900 et est déjà très grand pour son âge. Vous et votre femme avaient une idée pour le prénom de ce jeune homme ?_

 _\- Pas encore, je préfère attendre que Felicity se réveille et le vois_ , dit le jeune homme tout en ne lâchant pas son fils du regard.

 _\- Je vous laisse profiter du bébé,_ dit le Dr en regardant son biper _. Vous pouvez attendre des nouvelles de votre femme ici ou dans la salle d'attente juste à votre droite. Je vous informerais des avancées et prévient Connor que vous êtes ici._

 _\- Merci Dr, merci beaucoup !_ s'exclama Donna avec un sanglot en prenant le Dr dans ses bras.

 _\- Je vous en prie. A tout à l'heure._

Oliver posa une main sur la couveuse. L'émotion le submergeait littéralement.

 _\- Coucou bonhomme. C'est ton papa. Mamie Donna est ici aussi._

 _\- Coucou mon amour ! Tu es magnifique ! il est magnifique_ ! » dit Donna en prenant Oliver dans ses bras.

Oliver et sa belle-mère restèrent encore une bonne heure à contempler le bébé, puis ils allèrent dans la salle d'attente. La joie laissait place à l'inquiétude.

* * *

Au bout de deux heures, William, Raïssa, Théa, John, Lyla, Roy et le reste de l'équipe arrivèrent, très inquiets. Oliver et Donna leur annoncèrent la naissance du bébé et Théa et William allèrent le voir (seule la famille était autorisée, les autres devaient se contenter de photos et d'un bref aperçu par la vitre de la salle).

Ils avaient tous apporter un cadeau pour le petit, _une baby shower en avance_ comme le disait Théa. William était plus que ravi d'avoir un petit frère mais se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour l'informaticienne qu'il appréciait énormément.

Le Dr Manning revenu au bout de trois heures, tout le monde était tendu comme un arc.

« _L'opération se déroule bien pour l'instant, il y en a encore pour deux heures._ _Le Dr Rhodes est le meilleur dans son domaine._

 _\- Merci Dr_ , répondit Oliver avec reconnaissance.

John revint avec un café pour l'archer et Donna, puis parla à son ami en aparté.

 _\- T'as une tête à faire peur vieux !_

Oliver rigola.

 _\- Je m'en doute._

 _\- Et félicitations papa !_

L'archer soupira.

 _\- Je n'avais pas imaginé ce scénario,_ dit-il tristement.

John posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

 _\- Felicity est forte. Elle a affronté beaucoup plus. Elle est coriace et elle va faire une maman formidable._

Le geste de Digg rappela à Oliver le Dr Rhodes et il décida de parler de cette coïncidence à tout le monde. Théa était assez choquée. Après tout, Tommy était son frère, donc savoir que son sosie parfait est médecin ici était vraiment inespéré.

 _\- C'était tellement bizarre, comme si Tommy était avec nous aujourd'hui_ , lança Oliver.

 _\- Il est avec vous Mr Oliver et Melle Théa,_ dit Raïssa avec un sourire. _Il est dans votre cœur à jamais. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. C'est un signe pour vous dire que Mr Merlyn veille sur vous. »_

* * *

Une autre heure passa et toujours pas d'autres nouvelles de Felicity. Oliver alla voir de nouveau son fils. Tout en regardant le bébé paisiblement endormi, il se mit à fermer les yeux et murmurer :

 _« Felicity, je t'en prie, bats-toi. Bats-toi pour ta famille et ce bébé merveilleux. Il a besoin de sa mère et moi de ma femme, de ma moitié._

Des cris de Donna lui parvint et l'affola. Oliver sortit à toute vitesse de la salle, Connor Rhodes se tenait là. Il s'avança vers le jeune homme :

 _\- L'opération de votre femme s'est bien passée. Elle est actuellement en train d'être monté en soins intensifs cardio au troisième étage, si vous voulez la voir_. _Par contre je ne peux autoriser que deux personnes à la fois,_ dit le beau brun avec un peu de malice en regardant l'assemblée le dévisageant.

 _\- Mr beaucoup Dr_. _Je vous en prie. Je vais repasser dans une heure pour ausculter votre femme. Et félicitations pour votre fils. Que d'émotions aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Merci_. »

Tout le monde se déplaça au troisième étage. Bien sûr, tout le petit monde attendit dans la salle d'attente pendant que Donna et Oliver allaient voir l'informaticienne qui dormait encore.

Ils s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre à droite du lit sur des chaises. Oliver tint la main de Felicity.

* * *

Lorsque Felicity se réveilla, tout était flou, les médicaments anesthésiques et anti douleurs n'aidant pas à bien se souvenir de tout. Elle sentait l'odeur d'hôpital et surtout elle entendit une voix qui éveilla sa curiosité.

 _« Felicity, est-ce que vous avez mal ?_

 _\- Tommy ? Je suis morte ?!_

Le Dr Rhodes rigola en regardant quelqu'un à sa gauche. Oliver et sa mère étaient là.

 _\- Non Felicity, vous êtes bien vivante. Je suis le Dr Connor Rhodes et je vous ai opéré du cœur il y a quelques heures… et je suis le sosie d'un de vos proches._

Felicity se laissa ausculter. Le Dr Rhodes semblait satisfait.

 _\- Tout est en ordre. Bien sûr je vous laisse au repos strict pendant quelques jours. Bien sûr, je peux m'arranger pur que l'on fasse venir votre fils vous rendre des petites visites…_

Et d'un seul coup, tout revint en mémoire à l'informaticienne. Oliver embrassa le front de sa femme et la rassura directement.

 _\- Notre fils est en couveuse et va rester à l'hôpital pour quelques semaines le temps qu'il prenne un peu de poids mais il est en bonne santé._

 _\- Il attend sa maman ma chérie,_ s'exclama Donna avec une larme de bonheur au coin de l'œil.

 _\- Si tout va bien dans quelques jours, vous serez transférée dans une chambre classique en cardiologie,_ dit le Dr _. Vous allez rester quelques temps avec nous également Felicity. Mais maintenant, je vous laisse vous reposez et encore toutes mes félicitations._

Le Dr s'éclipsa et Felicity regarda son mari.

 _\- On a un bébé,_ dit-elle avec émotion.

 _\- Oui, d'ailleurs, on a pris des photos de lui. Tu veux les voir ?_

 _\- Avec joie, » s_ 'exclama la belle blonde dans un petit sanglot.

Donna laissa sa place à William qui se posa au bord du lit de l'informaticienne et ils restèrent tous les trois, savourant leur bonheur.

* * *

Les jours suivant, tout le monde se relaya auprès de la jeune femme et Oliver, Théa, William et Donna faisaient la navette entre Felicity et le bébé… qui n'avait toujours pas de prénom.

Felicity était en meilleure forme et Oliver la surprise à être très pensive devant la couveuse de son fils que les infirmières avaient apporté pour une petite heure.

 _« Je te trouve songeuse mon cœur,_ dit-il en embrassant sa femme langoureusement et en posant une main sur la couveuse.

Le bébé dormait à moitié, l'air serein.

 _\- Il faut qu'on lui trouve un prénom._

Oliver souffla.

 _\- Felicity, à chaque fois qu'on a essayé d'en trouver un ces derniers mois, ça a été un carnage…_

 _\- J'ai une idée et je pense qu'elle va te plaire._

L'informaticienne posa sa main sur la couveuse à son tour et regarda son fils avant de se tourner vers l'archer.

 _\- Que penses-tu de Connor ?_

Oliver était agréablement surpris et pensa à sa rencontre impensable avec le Dr Connor Rhodes, sosie de son meilleur ami.

 _\- J'aime beaucoup cette idée mais je peux te proposer Connor Thomas Queen ?_

Felicity embrassa son mari et regarda son fils.

 _\- Bienvenu dans notre famille Connor Thomas Queen. »_

* * *

La petite famille et leur proche restèrent encore trois semaines à l'hôpital. Noah, le père de Felicity, récemment hospitalisé avait tenu à venir voir sa fille et son petit-fils.

Bizarrement, le Dr Rhodes, qui surveillait avec grand soin Felicity, devint proche de la famille grâce à cette étrange coïncidence de sosie. Il fut très honoré que le bébé porte son prénom et promis à Oliver de venir les voir à Star City.

En partant de l'hôpital, Oliver croisa le regard du Dr Rhodes qui lui fit un signe de tête en guise de départ avec un sourire malicieux. Le jeune homme pensa à son meilleur ami. Certes, cet homme n'était pas Tommy mais il lui avait rappelé toutes ses années de rires et d'insouciance passées à ses côtés avant le naufrage. Il en était sûr, Tommy veillait sur eux.

* * *

 _ **Qu'avez-vous penser de cet OS ? :D**_


End file.
